Tell Her
by MistressDreamz
Summary: {My First songfic} WufiexSally. Wufei is ooc big time.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing and don't own the song.

**_Tell Her_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Sally had left him he had come home one day to find all her things were gone. He couldn't understand why she had left. ~ I thought we loved each other! ~ Wufei thought to himself. 

After finding out that Sally had left him he had gone to the bar. Now he sat at the counter sipping his beer. He told the bartender his problem and watched as the bartender turned on the jukebox and selected a song.

"Listen to this closely. It might be the answer to your problem." The bartender said and Wufei listened as the song began to play:

So you say your love's about to end  
you say you can't take no more  
She's out the door   
and your looking for a friend

_ _

Wufei now starts to pay close attention to the song because it was exactly what his problem was.

Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and

_ _

Wufei pushed his beer a way and said: "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"Just listen to the song!" The bartender said and turned to another customer.

  
Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing   
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her

"Why should I tell her something she already knows?" Wufei demanded.

"Just listen to the song!" The bartender repeated himself.

Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
'Cause I never spoke   
Those healing words out loud  
  
But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my woman and  
I ask myself did you  
  


~ I have been a fool and for it I have lost the one I love. ~ Wufei thought to himself.

Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing   
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her

_ _

"I have to find her! I have been such a fool." Wufei said and threw down some money and left as the last of the song played.

Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing   
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you love her

"Some people just need to listen to a song once and a while to figure out what they did wrong." The bartender said to the guy who had been sitting next to Wufei, This guy looked at the bartender paid his tab and also ran out. The bartender just shook his head and grinned.

***

Sally looked around her new apartment. It seemed so lonely not having Wufei around to complain about one thing or another. ~ That is why you left. That and that he never said the words you so wanted to here. ~ Sally scolded herself. She went to turn off the radio but was interrupted by a knock on the door so she went to answer it.

"Wufei what do you want?" Sally said coldly.

"I have been a fool. It took a song to make me realize what I have done wrong. I thought you knew." Wufei stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked puzzled yet hoping he was going to say what she wanted to hear.

"I love you." Wufei said quietly and kissed her before she could say anything.

"I love you to. What took you so long?" Sally said quietly Wufei walked over to the radio and turned it up and turned back to her.

"I had to listen to this song to realize what I did wrong." Wufei said and they began to dance.

"That was Tell Her by Lone Star and the gentlemen that requested that sent a message with it: Some people just need to listen to a song once and a while to figure out what they did wrong." The DJ said when the song finished.

THE END

If you want to complain talk to my boss for letting me have caffeine and listen to music while I work.

Scratch that idea I almost got fired for my last stunt so send complaints to [Mistress_Dreamz@yahoo.com][1]

Sincerely:

A Very Hyper _Mistress_Dreamz.****_

   [1]: mailto:Mistress_Dreamz@yahoo.com



End file.
